Jack When Worlds Collide
by jak17ify
Summary: After returning from his previous journey, Jack now has the technology needed to create portals and now travels regularly.But when the worlds begin to collide, Jack must join with all his friends to save the known worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's jak17ify with my brand new story; Jack: When Worlds Collide. This is basically a follow up to the end of A World With New Hope, which I have yet to finish. But I promise I will finish this one. And it will be better than the last. So here it is. Enjoy!(also, the only things I own are the four characters Jack, Blake, Steve, and Sarah.)

Eight years ago me and two of my friends, Blake and Steve were transported to another world by a portal. There, we rescued many enslaved beings called Mudokens. I was severely injured and they threw me through the portal. They didn't make it through. Ever since then I had worked tirelessly to re-create that portal. I had almost done it when I had been asked to fly a girl named Sarah to Europe. During that flight we were attacked by an unknown pilot. Before we crashed we traveled unexpectedly to another world. There we met Jak and Daxter. We had to help them save the world. After that we went through another portal and kept traveling until we arrived in Oddworld where I rescued Blake and Steve. Now I travel regularly from world to world since I finished the portal generator.

"Sensei? Are you here?" Sensei Wu had been my mentor and father for years ever since my parents had been killed.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Yes Sensei I've returned".

"Where have been all these years child?"

"I've been traveling for so long I guess I lost track of time."

"Well I'm glad that you've returned."

"Why's that Sensei?"

"I have something for you." He held up his family blade.

"What's this for?"

"I have decided to pass down the family blade to you, Jack."

"But I thought this was only supposed to be given to a family member?"

"Yes but I may also give it to someone who is worthy if my own children are not." I took the sword.

"I don't know what to say, Sensei."

"You do not need to say anything except that you promise to take care of it."

"Of course I will, Sensei."

"I know you will. Also I will leave the school under your care."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Now I believe is the time to tell me what you have seen these past eight years."

"Yes, Sensei." So I told him the whole story of my travels. By the time I finished, we had grown tired. We said our goodbyes for the night and I left. As I was getting on my motorcycle, I noticed a strange light in the sky.

"What is that?" Thinking I was seeing things, I shook my head and headed home. When I arrived, Sarah had already made dinner.

"So how was your day sweetheart?" she asked.

"Not too bad. I visited Sensei and he passed down the family blade too me as well as the school. So now I have two jobs."

"Is that what was on your back? I thought you had grown some kind of bug out of your back."

"Ha ha very funny. What's for dinner?"

"Steak and beans."

"Sounds good." So we ate and watched a movie. After that we started to go to bed but what I found in my room surprised me.

"Daxter?" I said.

Cliffhanger much? Tune in next time for chapter 2 of Jack: When Worlds Collide. Until then, you have been jak17ified.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's jak17ify with chapter 2 of Jack: When Worlds Collide. Once again I want all my readers to leave a review at the end of the chapter. I'm actually writing these one after another but not publishing them until at least a week later. Enjoy chapter 2!

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I didn't hear the portal activate."

"I'm not sure. One second I was walking with Tess and the next I'm here."

"Did you notice anything weird before you got here?"

"There was this light in the sky but I thought I was seeing things because me and Tess had been at the Naughty Ottsel before then."

"So I wasn't the only one seeing them."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Before I left the school I noticed a strange light."

"What do you think it means?"

"It's too early to say but I'll look into it. In the meantime I'll contact Jak and let him know you're here."

"Why can't you just send me back? "

"Because the portal's on cool down."

"How do you travel to so many worlds except for ours and overheat the portal? I mean, there aren't that many worlds you've visited are there?"

"Not really but I still travel a lot."

"So how are you supposed to call Jak if the portal's on cooldown? Don't you have to activate the portal to call someone in another world?"

"No, I fixed that problem."

"So you fixed the communication problem but not the heating problem?"

"Get over it, I'm a busy person." Just then I felt the whole house shake.

"What was that?" I said. I grabbed my gun and ran outside. What I saw worried me.

"Okay, now I know I'm not seeing things!" As we all stood there watching, a large bright light filled the sky. All of a sudden, laser blasts started flying around.

"Sarah, in the house now!" I backed up firing in the direction the lasers were coming from. After a few minutes and a dozen clips, the firefight ended. I went out to investigate.

"Well Dax, I don't think I'll have to contact Jak."

"Why not?"

"These are Marauders."

"How can you tell?"

"The masks." Just then, I saw a pair of headlights in the distance. They got close and shut off. Two people got out.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jak said. "First Daxter doesn't come back, then I hear gun shots."

"Well I have one theory but it's gonna sound a bit crazy."

"What do you think it is Jack? Keira asked.

"My theory is that the worlds are merging."

"But what could be causing it?"

"Not sure, but whatever it is it must be coming from somewhere in your world since things from this world appeared first."

"So what should we do?" Jak asked.

"Well for now we should all get some rest. And in the morning you can meet me here with Sig and we'll see what we can find."

"What are you gonna do? What happens if more Marauders attack?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll set up the automated sentries just in case."

"Alright. When should I be here?"

"Whenever. If you get here and don't see me outside just ring the doorbell."

"Okay"

"Be careful. Contact me immediately if you get caught in a bright light."

"Got it. I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya."

So, what do ya think huh? Tell me or I will hunt you down and scold you for not reviewing. Until next time, you have been jak17ified.


End file.
